An unexpected stumble
by wawa66131
Summary: Catherine stumble with a handsome guy and ...
1. Chapter 1

Catherine is literally stumbled upon the love of his life ...

Catherine was 19 years old in college studying to be a lawyer like his father.

Catherine and Tess went down the stairs and suddenly a guy came late to an exam, ran for the stairs until he reached the final two steps and the guy tripped and Catherine was very close to him and also stumbled, she squirmed the standing and the boy was. Tess helped her up but she could not.

Several minutes later.

Catherine was looking down and suddenly saw a man shoes approaching where she was when I lift the face was a boy his age, he was muscular, handsome, had short hair and had brown eyes. Catherine stayed looking at him he was very handsome.

"Are you okay?" - Said the boy.

"No, my foot hurt" - complaining she said.

"Can you help me to lift it?" - Tess said.

"Yeah" - said.

The up and I took her to the emfermeria.

When they were in the emfermeria I leave on the table and waited for the nurse.

"Can I ask a question?" - Her sit on the couch said.

"Yeah" - said sitting down beside her.

"What's your name?" - She said curiously.

"Vincent keller and you?" - Said.

"Catherine Chandler" - she said.

"Nice name" - said.

"Thank you" - she said.

Then came the nurse.

"What hurts?" - Said emfemera.

"The Foot" - she looking to the nurse said.

Catherine Vincent obserbaba was very beautiful.

When the nurse just vincent I help her out of the infirmary, and Tess Jt was outside.

"Catherine what happened?" - Said Jt helping her sit.

"I twisted my foot" - she said.

"Tess can take me home I do not feel well?" - Catherine said.

"If clear" - Tess said helping her.

Catherine and Tess Jt and remained seated. Vincent stared at Catherine as she went.

"You like Catherine" - Jt said smiling.

"No, well yes" - Vincent said looking at Jt.

"Tell me the address of the house of Catherine then later I'll go to visit" - Vincent said.

"Here you have" - Jt said giving written on paper direcion.

"Thank you" - Vincent said smiling.

At Catherine:

"That handsome guy you've been to the infirmary you like me?" - Tess said sitting down on the couch with catherine.

"It is very handsome" - Catherine said smiling.

"You like that boy you can look at the note, you have not answered my question" - Tess said.

"No tess do not like, that's it's cute" - Catherine said blushing.

"Did he tell you his name?" - Said

Tess.

"If I said it, is called Vincent keller" - Catherine said.

The phone started ringing Tess was a message from Jt.

`` Tess where you are, have started clases``

"Oh my God" - Tess said

"What about?" - Catherine said.

"Han and enpezado classes, then I'm worth to visit later vendre" - Tess said kissing her forehead Catherine.

Several hours after the sono door.

Catherine limped towards the door open. When I opened I did not imagine Vincent who took the emfermeria was there at the door of his apartment.

"Hello" - she said shyly.

"Hey, can I come in?" - Said "Yes of course" - she said, araglandose hair by becoming a bun.

"Nice apartment" - said looking at around.

"Thank you" - she said, sitting down on the couch.

He sat beside her.

"How are you hurt?" - Said.

"It hurts a little" - she said looking at him.

"Let me see" - said.

She lifted her leg and put it on the Vincent.

When started playing her foot, she blushed.

He had a good view of the legs of Catherine, she was wearing a sweatshirt and not wearing long pants, it looked like a dress.

"It seems all right" - said Catherine looking foot.

She turn away your foot from the.

"Do you live here by yourself?" - Said.

"Yes" - she said turning on the TV.

"Who gave you the address of my apartment?" - She said.

"I gave Jt" - said by sitting closer to Catherine.

"You can ask a question, it may be a little personal." Do you have a boyfriend? "- Said watching her, she blushed not know much to say.

"I have no boyfriend" - sonrojanda she said.

"And you have a girlfriend?" - She choked said.

"I have no girlfriend" - said.

Vincent moved closer to her and she moved closer to him, his lips touched.

Started the phone rang and they separated Catherine "I take it is a friend" - Catherine said.

"Hey Tess" - catherine said smiling.

"Hey Cat, who prefer Chinese or a pizza" - Tess said.

"Chinese food" - Catherine said.

"Okay, I buy it and dirigo to your apartment" - Tess said.

"Well friend, now I see" - said Catherine hanging.

"I think I should go" - said grabbing his jacket.

"Well" - she said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said the kissing her cheek.

He came out the door and Catherine was left lying on the sofa thinking that if Tess had not called they would have kissed.

Half an hour later:

"Tock, tock" - rang the door.

"I'm coming" - Catherine said.

She opened the door and entered Tess.

"Hey, did you hurt your foot?" - Tess said leaving food on the table.

"A little," - Catherine said smiling.

"A something wrong with you" - Tess said Catherine approaching.

"I do not nothing happens" - Catherine said smiling.

"If something happens dimelo" - Tess said, taking two glasses of wine and sitting down next to Catherine.

"Well yes, Vincent came to visit ..." - Catherine said.

"And ..." - Tess said.

"And I stepped closer to me and closer to him, then you called me ... and do not kiss" - Catherine said smiling.

"Oh god, Who approached first?" - Tess said taking a sip from his glass.

"The" - Catherine said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" - Tess said.

"No, you" - Catherine said smiling.

Tess began to laugh.

"What?" - Catherine said.

"Is that Jt told me that Vincent really likes you, he asked Vincent to Jt the address of your apartment" - Tess said.

"Yes, my asking and told me" - Catherine said.

"Tomorrow is the birthday of Jt, a party is going home Can you go.?" - Tess said

"No Tess, you know who to invite?" - Catherine wondering if anger Vincent said.

"No I guess Vincent and invite your friends" - Tess said.

Several hours later, Tess went to her house. Catherine fell asleep in his bed.

To be continued ...

I hope you liked the first chapter of the story.

The fifth chapter of the story "This love Vincent and catherine" - I'll upload it on Tuesday next week. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 As soon as she left her bed the next morning, attending class Cat Knew That wasn't an option for one more day at Least Because the pain in her foot made walking Nearly impossible. Cat headed to the kitchen to make coffee before she DECIDED to sent a message to Tess. She wanted Tess to know That She wasn't going to come to class, before she would send anyone to take care of her in the end or skip class herself. Because of the leak of opportunity on the Cat made herself comfortable as possible as with her injury and watched TV.

Tess was waiting together with JT and Vincent for Cat When She got the message.

"We don't Have to wait for Cat, she is not going to come!" She Told the guys.

"Did something happen?" Vincent asked.

Before Tess HAD Told him, That Cat wouldn't eat to class I was worried sick acerca her. He really cared for her but acerca part of him felt guilty Also, Because He was the cause of her pain.

"She is just not reliable to walk without painkillers and I am sure That a day off won't hurt her anyways." Vincent felt even worse after Tess'comment but I DECIDED to replace His guilt At least for a few hours by the Difficult topics and tasks in class.

Later That Day Cat Tess HAD Told That She wouldn't Attend JT's party. Tess didn't seem too bothered or offended by Cat's cancellation. Cat That dared to assume it was Because Tes Would have spend most of it the time with JT anyways. Tess and JT ACTED like some old couple though They Were neither a couple nor did they know each other for a long time. But at Least Tess Had the intention to change the first thing as soon as possible.

When Vincent came to the party, I Wondered why wasn't around Catherine, though JT HAD expilcitly That Told him she was invited.

"Where is Catherine?" Was the first and only thing I Asked Tess when yo have arrived. When He Had His answer, That Cat wouldn't eat to the party and was spending the evening alone, all I did before I left was to congratulate JT!

"He really cares about Cat when yo have is even willing to miss his best friends birthday party!" Tess stated. "Yeah! It's He does fine with me but if it makes him happy!" JT simply said and smirked. I just thought by himself That I wouldn't have spent His evening with Vincent anyways, At least not as long as Tess was around.

After a little detour Vincent finally arrived at Catherins place, a movie and a bowl of chocolate ice cream in His Hands. I couldn't remember the last time That I felt nervous, I didn't even know if He Had That ever been nervous before. The only problem was, this feeling That Became worse each time I saw Catherine. I Hoped That She wasn't simply totally nerved by His caring Behaviour, so That He Could spend more time with her, until she was at Least reliable Properly to walk again.

"Come in," she invited him. "Why are you not at JT's party?" "Actually I thought you were somewhat That my date for today, you know, since JT and Tess really seem to Develop a thing."

Carefully I continued: "When Tess but Told me that you 'wouldn't eat, I figured maybe you That would want some company don't If you want me to stay, i mean ... i can just ... leave.! " I've started rambling out of nervousness and fear to be rejected by her but she simply closed the door behind him.

"How is the movie called?" That short sentence of her made him feel better immediately.

"Every day of my life" I said before I started the DVD player. Didn't I still know how to act around Cat but she made things easy for him When snuggled into His arms.'ve Gladly accepted her movement.

When the movie was almost over, Cat was fast asleep in arms Vincents. I didn't want to let go of her but I Knew how it would look weird if they 'would wake up in Their current position the next morning. Catherine got up when yo I was acerca to lie her down on her bed. Still lost in her thoughts and dreams she whispered: "Stay with me, please!"

Vincent didn't know what to do, thoughts swirling around in His had. "Catherine, You have to rest!" Was His atempt to make sure That she would go back to sleep. "Please!" Repeated she more forceful.

I finally gave in, took off His shoes and lied down next to Catherine. Cat lifted her head when yo I was close to her, His lips Clearly aiming for. Vincent wanted to pull back, fearing she would push him That away the next morning When she would reconsider her actions but her lips When touched his, I HAD Already lost his last ounce of strength.

Cat Knew exactly, what she was doing, taking advantage of a Given chance. At the age of 19 she hadn't HAD many relationships, none of Those Especially fast-growing - fast- dying one but somehow she was willing to take the risk. The butterflies in her stomach Were definitely worth the risk.

After a few seconds I broke the kiss to look at her. "You are so beautiful" I wispered.

She couldn't help but smile when yo I held her close before sleep took over. **To be continued ... I hope you liked the chapter 2. Let me know what you think about this new chapter¡ Thank Thisisjulchen !**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a week since the kiss between Catherine and Vincent and college- life just continued for Tess and Cat.

Catherine PVO  
>I must have fallen asleep on my computer after hours of studying, when an email of Tess woke me up. „ Wanna study for the examination next week together? How about tomorrow?"<br>„OK, see you tomorrow then?!" I answered.  
>Today was Saturday and I was in trouble studying for my first college exam on monday, mostly, because I had missed a few lessons due to my accident.<br>I got out of bed and went to the kitchen for dinner. I kept checking my phone all day long, waiting for a messsage from Vincent and by the time I started wondering why he wouldn´t text me. The usual questions started appearing in my head: Did something happen to him, did he just lose interest in me, I meen they say, that if he doesn´t text you after 3 days, he is just not into you, right? And we didn´t have contact in 1 week at all. I just didn´t dare calling, that would look too just too desperate, right? But, speaking of the devil, before I got into the kitchen, my phone started ringing.

Vincents POV  
>Today was my day off and as most of my colleagues in my year I had to study for the first exam in this semester. The only problem was, that I just couldn´t stop my mind from thinking about Catherine. And the fact that I didn´t know how to react about our little situation one week ago. In fact the only reason, that kept me from calling her was that I was scared to death about starting a new relationship. Before I met Catherine, I had dated a girl named Amy but when things started to heat up, I suddenly started feeling weired. Make fun of me if you want to, but she actually would have been my first and I got pretty excited about us. Before anything could happen she noticed, that my eyes had changed their color. When I looked into the mirror, I could notice slight changes in my features but I couldn´t clearly describe them. Amy just left me, afraid, that I was either loosing my mind or making fun of her but when she was gone, things even got worse. My veins just literally became blue and my fingernails started hurting, as if they were changing their form. I just couldn´t check that because I passed out moments later.<br>At that very same day I had JT to analyze my blood, just to find out that my DNA didn´t content all the markers of human DNA. Some genes had some minimal changes, to specify, they reacted like their animalic complements. I only knew that I had to find out about my condition, especially if I ever wanted to hafe a relationship, in the best way possible one with Catherine. The question is, if I should ever try to let her know, without scaring her away or making her think that I am crazy. It´s not like there aren´t any advantages.  
>I grabbed my phone to send a message to Catherine: "Catherine, can talk? I want you to know something.V „<br>She answered me instantly, clearly upset: "So there is a reason why you didn´t text me all week long?" „Please Catherine! What time are you back at school?"  
>„In two hours, but I have to go now." she replied.<p>

Catherine PVO.  
>My phone rang and I caught myself hoping that it was Vincent. After I read it, I just started feeling angry. "Catherine, can talk? I want you to know something.V" Great. Was he going to tell me that the thing between us just didn´t work out for him? That he had a girlfriend?<br>However I just texted him back, giving him the impression, that I wasn´t emotionally attached. I started to get ready to drive back to college, where I had a time set to meet Vincent. At half past 9 the doorbell finally rang and I ran down the hallway to open up, to find him waiting for me.

Hola!  
>How are you? :)<br>Hope you like the chapter 3¡ please tell me what you think of Chapter 3 would help me a lot. Thank you.


End file.
